GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam
The GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam is a prototype general-purpose multi-model mobile suit, it is featured in the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays. The unit is piloted by Lukas O'Donnell. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and data from its ZAFT-made successor, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, the Raigo is considered a "distant cousin" of both mobile suits due to its variable weapons pack. Using its Striker Packs, the Raigo can be outfitted for all-purpose combat (Speculum Raigo), long ranged assault (Sumbullet Raigo), or heavy melee combat (Caliburn Raigo). Design wise, the Raigo is simply an extension of the Strike's frame, allowing for a multi-role function like the Impulse and the Strike. Equipped with the latest technologies such as Variable Phase Shift armor and beam technology, one Raigo was used by Lukas O'Donnell. Armaments ;*CIWS :Located in the Raigo's head are two M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS. They shoot down enemy units at close range or missiles. ;*Beam Rifle :This is the primary mid to long range combat weapon and can easily destroy a GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in the Speculum Striker is a pair of beam sabers. These are the primary close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Speculum Striker Pack :Similar to the Alie Striker, the Speculum Striker increases Raigo's mobility in both Earth and space. Its only standard armament is its Beam Rifle and Shield. The placement of thrusters was rearranged to make the suit flight capable. ;*Caliburn Striker Pack :The Raigo's equivalent to the Sword Strike Pack, the weapon system increases the suit's Close Combat capabilities and fully utilizes its weapons, including the "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor and the "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword. It is also armed with a "Caladbolg" large beam saber. ;*Sumbullet Striker Pack :Like the Launcher Striker, the Sumbullet Striker gives the Raigo long ranged combat capabilities. Its armaments were similar to the Launcher Striker, such as the "Agni Kai" hyper impulse beam cannon, an upgraded version of the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam's "Agni" Hyper Impulse beam cannon. It also adds a more advanced version of the GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam's "Todesblock" plasma-sabot bazooka, the "Todesblock Kai" plasma-sabot cannon, for more firepower. It has a 8-tube missile launcher on the back of the suit. History Note: For Raigo Gundam's history, please go to Lukas O'Donnell's page. Picture Gallery GAT-FJ108 Speculum Raigo Gundam.jpg|GAT-FJ108 Speculum Raigo GAT-FJ108 Caliburn Raigo Gundam.jpg|GAT-FJ108 Caliburn Raigo GAT-FJ108 Sumbullet Raigo Gundam.jpg|GAT-FJ108 Sumbullet Raigo References GAT-FJ108 - Raigo Gundam.jpg|GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam - Technical Detail/Design GAT-FJ108 - Raigo Gundam0.jpg|GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam - Technical Summary/Design GAT-FJ108 - Speculum Raigo Gundam.jpg|GAT-FJ108 Speculum Raigo Gundam - Technical Summary/Design GAT-FJ108 - Caliburn Raigo Gundam.jpg|GAT-FJ108 Caliburn Raigo Gundam - Technical Summary/Design GAT-FJ108 - Sumbullet Raigo Gundam.jpg|GAT-FJ108 Sumbullet Raigo Gundam - Technical Summary/Design External Links *GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam on MAHQ.net *GAT-FJ108 Speculum Raigo Gundam on MAHQ.net *GAT-FJ108 Caliburn Raigo Gundam on MAHQ.net *GAT-FJ108 Sumbullet Raigo Gundam on MAHQ.net